Sarah's Poem's
by gully88
Summary: Sarah has dreams that she is at the ball with Jareth. But one time he kisses her. She then finds she is in love with him. She writes a letter to him and 2 poems she wrote to explain her feelings for him. Will he reject her as she did with him? Jarethsarah


Sarah's Poem's 

The poems in this, is not mine but I found it on the net. I though it was cute and was good poem for a king. Hope you enjoy it.

Sarah been away from the labyrinth about 3 years now has been sending hoggle back and forward to a king, Jareth.

It all happened the night she got back where she slipped into her peach night gown and slipped into hear heavenly covers and feathered pillows. There she dreamt of him. She was at the ball with him wearing that pearl enchanted-innocent gown. She felt like a princess and was a dream of an angel to the men who looked her way. As she entered on the dancing floor she searches. Now who is she searching for? She is searching for him. In the end she finds him, and dance gracefully as creatures of the night.  
Every time it came to the end, sarah would run from him. She had these dreams a few times in 3 years. Thinking of it to be guilt of what she had done and said the words that send chills down her own spine.

But one night of the anniversary of that unforgettable stormy night she dreamt the same dream but this time it ended with a soft kiss but it was he who ran from her. Sarah shaken by this came to realise that she was in love with him.

In her dreams she wasn't afraid of him she only ran in the end of the crowds. She had no idea when this all happened! And the more she knew that she loved him, it was an ache in her own once cold heart. She was pinning for him to come and take her away.

She did think about him during the day but she felt it was guilt over her wishing her brother away, who she now truly loved.

As time went by over the days she didn't dream that dream but the same as she did before that sweet kiss he gave her.

On night as it was pouring down with rain, she couldn't sleep but she did get up walk to her dressing table and called on a friend who she really needed.

'Hoggle, I need you' she said in a desperate voice but also with a ache.

There he appeared before her, in his same old clothes and small red hat he wore. She told him about her dream and then told him that she loved Jareth.

'I knew this would happen' he sighed

'what do I do hoggle?' she pined

'well, simple. You must tell him' he said

Sarah looked at him, he was serious. She couldn't tell Jareth. He probably would reject her and laugh at her for even thinking it. But she probably deserved for hurting his ego.  
She sighed and though about it and decided she couldn't but would write him something and Hoggle would bring him the letter. Hoggle of cause didn't want to see that King of his after what he made him do. But Sarah was his best friend, his only friend and there he sighed heavily and agreed.

She said to Hoggle that she will call him again in a few days to take the letter to his king. As he left Sarah felt some peace and then all of a sudden, she had no idea what to say in this letter. She think of it tomorrow she said in her head.  
There she got in her sanctuary and feel asleep in a peaceful dream.

It was 3 Days now and still she had no idea what to say. Getting angry she went on her computer and searched the net for something to do. But some how she came across a site which had in fact had loads of types of Poems and that was when she started thinking.

She will write Jareth a love poem, there she grinned.

Another 2 days later sarah had finally finished her poem, and had a lot of help from people on there to help her create her own poem. She re-read it and was pleased with her progress.

She looked in her mirror. She breathed in deeply, in and out a few times before calling through the enchanted mirror to another world where the goblin king would read a poem, to him from his champion.

'Hoggle, I need you' in a nervous tone

There he appeared before her and gave her a smile for encouragement. She smiled back and handed him the envelope to him. He removed his hand out of reach and crossed his arms and gave a look. She smiled.

'of cause, so sorry hoggle' she said

She went to her bed and there laid in a see through bag was none other then a bag full of chocolate chip cookies.

Sarah had told him her favourite comfort food was cookies and said to him she would eat some after he had lef with her letter and he said he wanted a cookie. And to his delight he enjoyed them and loved them. He agree to give Jareth the letter to him for cookies.

'here are your chocolate chip cookies' she smiled

He went to take the cookies from her and then with his free hands a took the letter from her and said his goodbye and then he was gone. With the poem she wrote.

Sarah went down stairs for cookies to help her calm and a glass of warm milk.

Back in the underground

The castle beyond the goblin city was the same, but inside was different. It was in fact tidy. Which was really weird because wild goblins run about everywhere, ruining things and all that. But no it was clean. Including the Throne room.

In the throne room it was a nice dark blue walls with a shiny floor. And the throne was changed into a perfect royal chair to mark their royalty. The chair was big enough for two to sit in. Dark sparkly blue with gold for the arms on the chair and the top of chair a hint of gold.

And there sat on the throne lazing about was himself, The goblin King Jareth

This leg draped on the side of his throne with a riding crop in his hand gentle smacking against his leg draped on the arm chair.

He was in deep though, he was thinking of those green emerald eyes sparkling with innocence and cruelty. How he adored her eyes. Her soft brown hair past her shoulders that hung with dignity and beauty. How he longed to stroke her soft hair. How he admired her sweet pink lips and how they looked with beauty and innocence. Never been touched by another pair of smooth lips.

How he dreamed to have her in his arms and dancing with her again. How he dreamed of her to be his perfect Queen. How he longed for her. He was alone and wanted a companion, and sarah was his choice.

But she said the words he dare not say from his lips nor his mind. But he didn't hate her for winning, she did what she had to do. It was all a game. There was always a winner and always a loser. And he was the loser.

He sighed heavily and went into deep though again. After sarah had left he changed the labyrinth and made truly magical, he changed his castle into a perfect castle with no more chickens (well inside the castle), no scraps of food on floor, no smelly goblins in the throne room 24.7.  
They were only allowed here, for a purpose. If summoned. He was truly alone and he didn't want to be alone.

Jareth turned his head towards the door way to hear a sounds that sounded like a limp and his eyes grew wild. He knew who it might be and was wondering what he was doing in here.

As Hoggle came to the doorway he went up to his majesty and showed him respect with a bow. Jareth raised his brow.

'Your majesty, I have a letter for you, from Sarah' still bowing

Jareth eyes wider even more and Froze. A letter from his Sarah. He had to keep calm and calm he was.

'really hoghead, give it here and you can rise too but by all means stay down if it pleases you. Im not bothered really' he said in a amusing tone

Hoggle ignored his remarks and gave him the letter. He turned and went out the door to leave the castle back to his cottage and to his Cookies

Jareth watched as he left and then at the envelope that laid in his thin fingers and torn it open and then her un folded it and then he began to read what his precious champion had to say.

It said this;

Dear Jareth I need to tell you how I feel. The first one is about how your with me always and is how I hope im with you too. I think about you all the time. You made me who I am today, and I am happy of who I am now. I wanted to thank you. I like who I am now. I am at peace with myself of who I am. And though you helped me, you are therefore with me. Well the first poem is this. Its my own doing and I hope you like it and you know what im saying;

You're my man, my mighty king;  
And I am the jewel in your crown.  
You're the sun, hot and bright,  
I am your light rays shinning down

You're the sky so vast & Blue And im the white clouds in your chest.  
Im a river clean & pure Who your ocean finds its rest.

You're the mountain huge & high,  
I am the valley green & wide.  
You're the body firm &Strong,  
And I am the rib bone on your side.

You're an eagle flying high,  
Im your fathers, light and brown,  
You're my man, my king of kings,  
And im the jewel in your crown

It took me ages doing and well I hope you appreciate it

As for my second poem of what im trying to say too is this. But before you read it, its about that enchanted ball I dreamt or had or I don't know if it was real or not. Well read the poem and see if you guess what I feel for you. It goes like this;

Your lips speak soft sweetness,  
Your touch a cool caress.  
I am lost in your magic,  
My heart beats within your chest.

I think of you each morning,  
And dream of you at night.  
I think of your arms around me,  
And cannot express my delight.

Never have I fallen,  
But I am quickly on my way.  
You hold a heart in your hands,  
That has never been before been given away.

Well I hope you like the poem and well you're a smart man to know w hat im trying to say. Im not good with words, as you would know.  
Im smiling now because well I though this was a piece of cake of telling you how I feel about you, but it wasn't.

Well here goes; I love you Jareth, and I am sorry I ever hurt you. I didn't mean to Hurt you back in that room, I couldn't go for that offer. I know we cant be together but I wanted to say this to you, to give you peace in your mind. If your laugh, well I deserved it for what I done to you. Again I am sorry.

I want you to know that before my future path tells me the way and that I will never see you again but you never know, we might cross paths again

Yours forever

Sarah

Jareth re-read it twice and was stunned. She did love him. He was so happy now and now he ached to see her again and embrace her, and tell her that he loved her and she had nothing to be sorry about.

He rose from his throne and paced the room. He need to confront her. He longed for her. He wanted her. He wanted to be with her. He looked at the letter again and read the poem of how she gave him her heart.  
He needed a plan, and as a few minutes had passed, he had it.

His hand made a gesture and came a sphere, a crystal of his and focused on sarah. He stopped breathing for a moment as he saw her asleep in her bed. Restful. He wanted to come to her. And that was what he would do.

He went to his window, focused on his animal form and there he leapt from the window and transformed into a snowy white barn animal and made his way to the aboveground



Aboveground

Sarah had finished her cookies then made to her bed. She laid again in her sanctuary, rested her now peaceful minded head on her pillow which smelt of jasmine. She had a nice warm hot bottle under her covers and she was warm and comfortable. But she still wanted to see Jareth and see how he reacted to her letter. She drifted aside the negative ideas she had about him.

She hoped he liked the poems and had a smile on his beautiful face. She then though, what does he look like now. Has he changed? is he still beautiful? She always though he was beautiful. In her mind her dream guy, her princess that she had in her own conscience, he would look like Jareth from head to toe.

As she thought about it, he eyes drove to heavy and then she feel asleep happy, relaxed, warm and safe. She has a hint of smile on her sweet pink lips, still never been kissed.

As Jareth appeared in her room in glitter he looked at her. She was an angel asleep. Truly a Queen. He walked towards her and sat on her bed. He looked at her and grinned. He stroked her peach colour checks and then stroked her hair he had longed to do. It over whelmed him. He never though he could have so many feelings for one person.

As he knew it sarah eyes was Apon him. Their he looked in her emerald eyes innocent but not cruel anymore but with longing and love at him.

He didn't know w hat to say. But he relaxed as sarah gave him a smile. She rose her hand towards him and placed her fingers in his hair to which feel from his shoulders. Playing, feeling the smooth Blonde hair. Seeing that it was real. He smiled at her with all of his being, all that he was and all of his love.

She moved her fingers to his check , then brow, nose, eyes and then his lips. She move to sit up and let her fingers moved to his leather jacket which she found familiar. Feeling the way it was.

Jareth then moved his hand towards her face he gestured that his palm to meet her check to stroke but before he touched it she leaned her head towards it. Jareth didn't want this to be a dream, neither did she.

'Thank you for the poems sarah. I love them very much' he said gentle

'Im glad you love them' she said as a whisper then she looked down to where her free hand was and then said

'I was worried that you screw it up and laugh at me, which I totally deserve' looking sad and in a sad tone

Jareth sighed and said

'Sarah you need not to say sorry to me. you did nothing wrong, you had to have him back. I don't hate you, I couldn't' she said in a reassuring voice

Sarah had tears in her eyes which then went down her face. Jareth saw and there he leaned in and kissed her eyes and her tears.  
Him against her skin made her tingle all over. He was so gentle soft and smooth and he smelt of spices and lavender. Which she smiled to herself.  
He started to kiss her her check, her brow next, nose, eyes and then he came towards her lips

Even he was nervous but also excited. He couldn't wait to kiss her. To fell her on his own naked lips.  
She too was nervous. She had never been kissed and well her first kiss was to belong to Jareth which she didn't mind. At least she didn't kiss someone she didn't love. Ths was nervous but too exciting.

Sarah heart was beating faster and was trembling. She didn't want this to go bad. Jareth saw her tremble and he smiled at her with predator eyes he still leaning in . There lips inches apart feeling there breath against each others lips and there she was kissed.  
It was warm, wet and soft. Jareth caressed his tongue against her naked lips to encourage her and then as she was encouraged to. She open her mouth for him to enter her.

He stroked again before entering her mouth for a taste. There he slid his tongue in her mouth and stroked her tongue. His hands on the side of her checks to bring her even closer to him. Sarah had her hands over his hands on her checks.

Then their kisses became fierce, passionate but of cause caring. They started to feel each others heat and then they broke their kiss away and leaned their forehead against one another. Breathing quickly

But what no one knew what was going to happen next

'I love you Sarah' he said in a passionate way he then smiled

She looked up at him with a questioning look on her sweet face He sighed and said again

'I have always loved you sarah, and I always will' he said reassuring her. She smiled at him all the love in her eyes

'my heart beats within your chest' she said to him stroking and playing with his hair. He smiled and said softly

'as my heart beats within your chest' and then he gave her a gentle soft kiss'

Sarah fell asleep in Jareth arms and Jareth was there holding her close and kissing her forehead. He whispered softly to her

'I love you, Sarah Williams' he grinned 'Forever' he smiled at that word

Sarah heard him and smiled

'Forever is not long at all' she Grinned snuggling closer to her king

He smiled and said

'Fine, I love you for eternity' kissing her head again feeling her warmth against his slim muscular body.

'Don't defy my Goblin King' sarah said laughing gentle

Jareth Laughed as well. And then sleep claimed these pairs who feel in love. Who live through a fairy story.

But the mystery was that there was a Girl who was to defeat the goblin king by his own Game but then later would fall in love with him after he had fallen in love with her.

But the prophecy didn't end their. Oh no my readers

They were married, Sarah was fair, good headed Queen of the labyrinth and Goblins. She ruled by Jareth said for Eternity. They still passionately in love with one another.

So what brought these two lovers together. Was it her dreams , was it the prophecy or was it simple the poems.

Remember words mean something in this world and another.

The End


End file.
